The subject matter disclosed within relates generally to cooking ovens, and more particularly to systems and methods for an oven with a movable cook surface.
For most ovens, food, or anything to be heated, is placed on a cook surface. With some ovens, the cook surface can be moved at least partially outside of the heating chamber either manually or by motorized control. With the food placed on the cook surface, the cook surface is then moved back into the heating chamber, again either manually or by motorized control. After the food has been heated, the cook surface, along with the food positioned thereon, can then be removed from the heating chamber, again either manually or by motorized control. Not only will the food be hot, but the cook surface will also be hot. The exposed hot cook surface can be a concern to an operator of the oven or to others that may inadvertently come into contact with the hot cook surface.
What is needed is an oven where the hot cook surface can be positioned at least partially outside of the heating chamber and yet reduce exposure to contact the hot cook surface.